More Than Miles
by zombieromance
Summary: Okay, so it wasn't just some reason. The reason was he made friends with Beth Greene and ended up falling in love with her. That girl meant every damn thing to him. She was his best friend. That girl came into his life and somehow became the most important thing to him.


**ONLY RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.***

 **AN: Like, I don't know. I was just listening to music the other day and Brantley Gilbert's 'More Than Miles' came on and for some reason all I could think was about our Bethyl. So, here I am, doing another one shot, to another country song. Lol! Y'all were so kind on my last one shot so here's to hoping that y'all will enjoy this one. If you do, please favorite and review. Also, if you have any constructive critism, please leave it in the comments as well because I always want to learn how I can improve. Thank y'all in anvanced.**

 **P.S. I thought about just adding this to my 'How She Rolls' story and just putting all of my "based off country songs one-shots" together. If you want that, please let me know. I hope y'all enjoy. XOXO**

Daryl was trying as hard as he could to keep his focus on the road ahead of him but it seemed like the harder he tried, the more he failed. He just couldn't keep his eyes from looking down at the picture he had on his dashboard. It was almost as if the damn thing was taunting him. He had thought about removing it multiple times but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was his favorite picture of her, after all. That's why he also had a copy of it in his wallet and in a frame on his bedside table back at home. It was taken almost three years ago when him and Beth had been dating only a few months. He tried not to smile at the memory but his attempt was futile.

 _They had drove up to the Smokey Mountains, a town called Gatlinburg, in Tennessee. Beth's older sister Maggie and her husband Glenn had came along and they rented a cabin for the weekend. The first morning there, Maggie had noticed Beth sitting outside and decided it was the perfect moment to take a picture. The sun was just starting to rise and there was at least a couple feet of snow on the ground. Beth was sitting in a rocking chair, her sock covered feet pulled up so her knees were almost touching her chest. She had a wool blanket wrapped around her and was holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Her hair was a mess, proof that she hadn't been awake very long. Maggie grabbed her camera and quickly stepped outside._

 _"Good morning, Bethy," she said cheerfully, just as Beth was about to take a sip of her coffee._

 _Beth looked over and smiled, her coffee cup mere inches from her lips when Maggie snapped the photo. A week after they returned home from their trip, Maggie showed up to the garage and gave it to him. No sooner than he was off, he went and had copies made._

Those copies were now the one in his wallet and sitting on his bedside table. He let out a sigh, thinking about the girl in the photograph. His girl. He wondered what she was doing. Was she asleep in their bed? Was she playing the piano? Or, was she still sitting on the porch swing, still crying, like she was when he had left her a couple hours ago.

He glanced over at the guitar riding in the seat. **Her** seat. That is where **she's** supposed to be.

Daryl shook his head. Was going to Tennessee really worth all of this? Was leaving her worth all of this?

 _No_.

That was a stupid question. Nothing was worth leaving her or losing her. He had grown up his entire life, dreaming of becoming a singer. That's all he ever wanted to do. Of course, he loved working at the garage because he loved cars. But, it sure as hell wasn't what he had planned on doing for the rest of his life. He had planned to move the hell out of King County, Georgia and move to Nashville once he had enough money saved up and knew his brother would be okay. And, that all came about almost 5 years ago. But then, a certain blue eyed angel entered his life and for some reason he just couldn't get himself to leave.

Okay, so it wasn't just **some** reason. The reason was he made friends with Beth Greene and ended up falling in love with her. That girl meant every damn thing to him. She was his best friend. That girl came into his life and somehow became the most important thing to him. He didn't give a shit about music or cars. He didn't care rather he became a big country music star or not anymore. As long as he had her, his angel, he was more than happy with life. So, what the fuck was he doing?

He didn't want to leave Georgia. He didn't want to try and see if he could actually make it in the entertainment business. All he wanted was to be with Beth.

He quickly took the next exit so he could turn back around and head home. His acceleration sped up and he smiled at the thought of being back with her. He no longer felt jealous of the headlight passing him because this time he was heading south to what he **definitely** wanted. He didn't question it or have any hesitations. He was heading home to his girl and the that thought made him smile bigger than he ever had in his entire life.

Just a little over two hours later he was pulling back into the driveway. Of course, every light in the house was left on. Daryl smiled to himself and shook his head. Beth never liked being home alone at night. She ways said that is how horror movies ways start. A girl hime alone at night and then the serial killer would play minds games with the victims before he would kill her. He chuckled at how damn cute she was.

He put his truck in park and turned of the ignition. As he went to get out of his truck, he saw the front door open.

"Daryl?" Beth asked, disbelief apparent in her voice.

"There's my girl," he said, stepping onto the porch and stopping just in front of her.

His heart damn near skipped a beat at the smile on her beautiful face.

 _Prettiest damn smile I have ever seen._

"What are you doing home? I thought you'd be in Tennessee by now?"

"I almost was but I had to turn around and come back."

"Why? Did you forget somethin'?"

"Mhmm."

He looked down at her and smirked.

"What cold you have possibly forgot that you couldn't stop somewhere and buy instead of comin' all the way home?"

"You."

"Me?"

 _She's so fucking adorable when she's confused._

"Yeah, you."

"Daryl, what are you talkin' about?" she giggled.

He reached out to her and pulled her into him. Her arms wrapped around his waist while his wrapped around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before saying, "I don't know what I was thinkin' leavin' here without ya. I know ya can't leave because of school and ya daddy. But, I can't go without ya."

Pulling back, but not removing her arms from around him, she looked up and asked "But, Daryl, what about your dream? What about you goin' to Nashville so you can try..."

Daryl quickly cut her off with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Music isn't my dream anymore."

"Then what is?"

"Having a future with you. Baby, I don't care about goin' to Nashville or tryin' my hand out at becoming a musician. All I care about is bein' with you."

"Daryl, I can't ask you to give up your dream for me."

Daryl playfully rolled his eyes at the stubborn woman he was holding in his arms.

"Woman, don't ya ever listen to a damn word I say? I just told ya. That ain't my dream. That ain't what I want. All I want is to be with my girl."

He could tell she was trying her best not to cry, but like always, she failed. He removed one of his arms from around her so he could wipe the tear falling down her face with the pad of his thumb. He placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it slightly.

"Now, lets' go inside, maybe find a movie to watch so I can do what I always do and try to distract ya," he smirked with a wink.

All Beth could do was smile and nod.

Daryl didn't hesitate to pick her up bridal style and carry her inside. He didn't give a shit about the things he still needed to get from the truck and bring inside. He could do that in the morning. All he was focused on right now was Beth. He walked into the living room and playfully tossed her on the couch, earning a giggle from her.

He sat down beside her once she sat up and wrapped his arms back around her.

"I'm glad you're home," she whispered.

"I'm glad I'm home, too."

He leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her welcoming lips.

He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, baby. I think I love you more than one person has ever loved anyone else."

She placed a gentle hand on his face.

"I love you too, handsome. "


End file.
